Remants Shock
by unknowntosight
Summary: This is a story that takes place during cannon RWBY, and way after the good ending in Bioshock 2 where Eleanor kills Sofia. This is also my first attempt at a story and I have been planing it for months. Quick note this is rated M for mature for language and gore. No pairings other then Arkos at the end. With all that said enjoy,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen of Fanfition. As you can tell this is my very first fiction, so please if I do make and grammar or spelling mistakes or you have some questions please do not hesitate to ask. But without further a do lets jump in to it.**

As I stare up at the open crimson sky surrounded by these blood red trees I wonder ' _How will Adam react once I leave him._ '

I hear Adam began to speak "It's time." he said "Okay." I reply uneasily.

With that we begin to dash through the forest jumping over rocks, running as fast as we can to get to the train before we miss our chance. The same thought runs in my head ' _What will he do to me if I leave'_

We look out over the cliff I hear the sound of the train nearing, I begin to tense up knowing I will be jumping soon. The train comes into clear view as I look out, it sticks out like a sore thumb, mostly it not being the same blood red of the forest. Adam yells out "NOW!" We descend at blinding speeds sliding down the side of the hill, and jump at just the right time and land.

Adam digs his sword into the the hull of the train slowing him self down as I did the same with Gambol Shroud. Adam swiftly opens the hatch on the top of the train, and with that we drop in. I look up to see a small army of HK-130s as armor on their helmets shut only to have small portion of their red "eyes" seen. One of the HK's walked up with a machine gun in each arm.

"INTRUDERS IDENTIFY YOURSELfkasgfig" the back of all the HK's heads starting twitching violently as the color changed from red to green. The armor on the face plate lifted as their heads calmed down. Only one thought ran through my mind: ' _What just happened?'_

"Enjoy your stay." they all said in unison, with that of the voice of a female. They all returned to their stationary positions. "What the hell just happened?" I uttered, slightly frightened.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Adam replied "but right now I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew?" I ask out of worry.

"What _about_ the-" he was cut off as a large explosion rocked the train, followed by a heavy pounding on the door.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ **HELP ME GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!** "

We stood there in shock as screams of pure, bloodcurdling, agony filled the train car followed by the sound heavy machine gun fire.

Then silence. Nothing, it all just seemed to stop.

Then, without warning, the door exploded off of its hinges. Adam and I jumped out of the way.

We looked up to see a thick cloud of smoke. We saw someone running out of the smoke, he was about to say something when something hit him.

We looked up to see that his head had been impaled by three-pronged, harpoon like object . We looked up ,as the smoke clears, and see... _it_.

A massive humanoid being, he was just about seven feet in height wearing a helmet with tubes connecting to each side. In the center of the helmet is a glowing port hole with two lines in it to hold the glass plating in place. It had a glowing blue vain that ran up the machines left arm and on the back of the helmet there was a...coolant tank?

What really stood out though, were the massive weapons it held in each of its arms. In one arm, it held a massive chain-gun with a rectangular stock and two cylinders held to the side, and was marked: _Eviscerator_ _._ And in the other, A large cylinder-like weapon with a cone and nozzle extending near the end, with a gauge near the center, and was marked: _Elemental_ . The cylinder was divided along its length, each individual segment was labeled with:"Napalm", "Nitrogen", and "Electric Gel". Both weapons had an odd symbol with a circle in the middle with four surrounding barrier like lines.

The being turned to face us, and the once yellow light emanating from the face plate had turn to scarlet red. The machine-like being let out a low, inhuman moan as it raised the chain-gun towards us and began to open fire. We ducked towards some nearby crates to take cover from hail storm of bullets. I sit here thinking ' _Why didn't this machine shut down like the others did?!"_

"I have an idea" Adam yells "Draw its fire"

"Okay, I'm on it"

We jump up and Adam dashes towards the back of the car, while my aura was getting depleted by the second. "What ever you're gonna do, do it fast!" I yell at him.

Adam let out a battle cry and charges towards the machine, only to get launched in the air by some kind of mini tornado. than swatted away like he was nothing. Adam growled at the giant as he lowered the machine gun and raised the " _Elemental_ _"_

The large tank spun like a revolver and landed on the segment labeled " _Napalm_ ". The machine pulled the trigger and some kind of sticky, yellow substance shot out of the nozzle and straight towards Adam. He nimbly dodged it, causing the liquid to splatter against the wall behind him/ next to me. After a moment of silence, the gel ignites causing an explosion that catches Adam off guard, knocking him forward. Some of it lands on me, but thank Oum for my aura else I would be burning alive. ' _Is this some new kind of dust!?'_ I scream to myself. Adam regains his balance and fires his sword out of its sheath, it hits the machine in the middle of its face-plate, slightly distracting it.

I charge and impaled it through the side, with a look of anger, and annoyance on my face. As I look down in horror.

It...it wasn't a _machine_. As the warm crimson liquid runs down the gutter of my blade, I realized this thing was _alive_. In my initial shock and confusion, the giant back handed me. Adam then rushed the creature only to be interrupted by a blinding purple light, with the faint outline of a tall, slender being.

" _ **AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_ " the purple light let out a deafening scream.

As both me and Adam clutched our ears in pain, the light faded. Now, another creature wearing similar looking armor stood in front of the larger being. This new being was a few inches shorter than the first giant, but it was still very tall. Its helmet was a spherical shape with a circular hole in the center, and bright red light glowing out of it. The new creature had a more feminine appearance mostly pointed out by it being considerably skinnier than the giant. Unlike the giant she wore many belt straps around here chest and thighs. She also wore leg braces to support her bony legs. The most unsettling thing about this thing, were the weapon attached to its wrists. A giant syringe with gauges on its side, and what seemed to be a mini harpoon gun.

The new enemy walked over to Adam, who had past out during the scream, and picked him up by the throat.

" **NO!** " I yelled. She cocked her head toward me and dropped Adam and walked over to me. If I wasn't so damn weak I would stab her through the chest. The female being knelled down her, as her one red eye had turn to that of yellow. I'm starting to see a pattern in the masks

"You will do fine." said the cryptic voice of a sociopath. "She will do just fine. Eta knock her out, throw her on the part of the train that will continue to move. I will deal with the other one."

' _WHAT!?'_ that was the last thought that went through my head as a large gloved fist made contact with my head.

/

 _Several months later_

I sit in Professor Ports class still wondering about that day. What were they doing on the train? What did they do to Adam? Who were they? More importantly _what_ were they. I hear the sound of the PA interrupt what ever story from Ports " _youth_ " he was telling.

"Will everyone please report to the amphitheater." announced the voice of miss Goodwitch "This requires all student and faculty."

"I wonder what could possibly require all of us to go." Pyrrha said

"I'm just glad to be out of that boring pervs class, I could careless about why we need to go." Yang said.

We decide change out of our school uniforms and into our fighting attire. To be more comfortable during what ever is going on in the amphitheater.

"OH! Maybe their throwing a party for everyone, and maybe they're giving us cake." said the exited, hyper active, hammer wielding member of team JNPR.

"Nora I highly doubt that's what their doing." Ren said in a deadpan tone

"The cake was a _lie?!_ " Nora shouted with a giant frown.

As we approach the theater we sit down behind Team CVFY, as Ruby leaned in closer to talk to Velvet.

"Whats going on?" the red and black clad leader of team RWBY asked.

"We heard they were doing an initiation for four late arrivals." Velvet answered "Some even saw them saying they were really tall ,and they have some odd looking weapon though, I think you will like the look of it."

The students hear a tap on the microphone causing everyone to quiet down.

"Ahem. Earlier this week four new people have joined Beacon." Head master Ozpin stated. "These four individuals are all siblings, three sisters and one brother. We feel you should watch their initiation, we think it can be a... learning experience for everyone."

A random forth year raises her hand "What are we going to learn from a bunch of _newbies_ that we don't already know?"

"Because these people know how to fight from experience." Goodwitch explained.

"What experience?" Coco ,leader of team CVFY, asked

Ozpin and Goodwitch shared a look for a moment, then continued "They are the last survivors of the White Fang Rapture raids." they said with a saddened look on their faces.

Everyone was stunned at this information. They had all learned in Ooblecks class that Rapture was one of the most violent white fang attacks to date. Rapture was a settlement that wasn't near any of the kingdoms, and the constant Grim attacks on it was bad enough, but when the entire Faunus population became White Fang members everything went to shit. Families were torn apart, people were torched and babies strangled in their own cribs. A violent horrible place to be.

"Lets speak of something less troubling." Ozpin stated "These four will become support for two lucky teams. We have set up four temples, one temple represents 1st year students, another represents 2nd year students, the next 3rd years, and the last 4th years."

"They will pair up and go to separate temples. When one pair gets to a temples first, the other must go to the same temple." Goodwitch explained

"Once they all reach the temple they will pick out an artifact, and whatever artifact they get will determine what team they get put on."

"Does anyone have any questions?"Ozpin asked. After a few moments of silence he continued "Then lets begin."

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading the first chapter. This idea has been in the planing stages for four months if I made any spelling or grammar errors please do tell me other wise Good Morning or Good Night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit am I sorry. I've been so busy none of you could believe. But now I have time and will be more proactive with writing the story. Anyway, I've been been keeping you all waiting long enough let's get on with it. Last bit. Delta's automatic voice sounds like The Hydroflax AI from Doctor Who and Eva has a Russian accent.**

 ***** In the auditorium, Blake's point of view*

The screen powered on Standing on the first platform is a just over seven foot tall, very broad being with large chest. He has a massive drill attached to his long and massive right arm, with some sort of gear on his elbow which I can only assume it to be some sort of brace tightener to the arm so the drill won't fall off. The massive being wore massive black leather combat boots with metal souls, he also wore a long black leather trench coat, at the top of his right arm was a white delta triangle, and the left arm had a white Omega symbol. Under the coat he wore a similarly colored vest and a black tie with a white shirt. He wore one visible leather glove with attached brass knuckles and metal finger tips. But most notable was the helmet he had on, it was metallic in composition it of course the visor was shaped like two upside down L's facing different directions glowed a very bright yellow same color of the sun. As well as pipes connecting to some device on his back, maybe so sort of ammo older because it also had a chain of bullets connecting to the drill right where it should meet the wrist. Wires wrapped in some sort of protective coating connected to the gear shaped object and to the drill, the wire went all the way up the arm and connected to the back of the helmet what it does I'm not sure. Below his intimidating image was the name "Delta"

A random student close by me said quietly "He's huge"

Ruby declared rather loudly "Look at the size of that drill!"

Jaune said very nervously "He's intimidating"

Cardin being so snide "I could take him."

The person next to him was a girl just barely shorter than her taller counterpart. She wore a long scarlet red trench coat styled like a dress that went just below the knee, with black sleeves, her belt held multiple magazines for ammo. The pants she had on had many pockets it too possessed many enclosed magazines, it was black in color. She wore similarly colored boots with metal souls similar to her larger friend but they looked a bit more like high heels with a one inch increase. She however did not have a helmet on which showed off her face. She was pale almost white with deep blue eyes, her hair was short just reaching her neck and black with her bangs to swept the left side of her hair, she had a neutral look about her. She was also very skinny, but probably just because of the slimming looking coat. Her weapons were blades attached to each forearm with what I can only assume to be a magnetic lock attaching the piece that is connected to the blade, at the halfway point between the maglock and the blade, was a handle with a with a trigger. Below her image read "Eleanor"

"Interesting choice in weaponry, a bit restraining is it not?" Professor Goodwitch said questioningly.

The next member of the team was a similar was had icy blue eyes with a very dark shade of blue long hair. She unlike the rest of the female team members had slightly bigger muscles than the rest. She wore a midnight black tight fitting vest with an ice blue tie, and a white shirt. She wore a snow white Kama that went just above the knee. Her pants were navy blue and were covered in small chains of assorted dust shotgun shells. She, like the rest of her comrades wears boots with metal souls, unlike the rest she has chains wrapped around each boot. Covering half of her face was metal bar mask, the half that could be seen were the eyes that showed almost no emotion it made everyone shiver a bit. On her back were twin shotguns with lever action cocking system, the metal of the shotguns were a faint color of dark blue, the wood was a dark shade of grey. Most interesting is what was on her wrists and hands. On her hands were metal claws and her wrists have… well bear traps that I guess clamp down upon impact of a punch or a stab of the claw. Below her image was the name "Eva"

Yang said hesitantly "She's colder than Weiss am I right?"

"Shut shut up…" Weiss barley stammered

The last of the team was very intriguing looking to say the least. She like the rest of her team stood at a similar height. Her hair was the most interesting thing about her, every other strand was a bright electric looking yellow, other strands were an electric blue making it look like a spectacle to behold. The eyes had a similar style of colors making it look like it's almost glowing. She had an overly excited look about her On her back she had two battle axes with small lightning bolts engraved on the metal, wrapped in black leather grips with ropes dangling at the end of the handles. Gripped tightly in her hands was a long sniper rifle with cock action rather than semi automatic with a similar color scheme only the cocking lever was black, at the end of the barrel were two halves of a spear head. She wore a bright yellow short sleeve jacket, the jacket zipped up about half way down her chest, she also wore a mariner blue shirt. It was hard to tell, but she was a barely noticeable corset on top of her shirt that went all the way into her jacket. She same as Eva wore a Kama, only it was midnight black in color, the belt loops that were on it had at least 20 clips all around the Kama for the sniper rifle. Her pants were a Below her image was the name Xandra.

Below all their names and images was the team name EDEX

"She seems happy!" Nora exclaimed with glee.

"I can't wait to see what they can do!" Yang said competitively.

*on the platforms*

The head of Delta slowly rose up from its looking down position and declared in a mechanical artificial voice "Targeting system online, weapons online, loading up firearm, all systems locked and primed."

Eva cracked each of her knuckles and said "Let us get this over with."

"I'm so excited to be fighting Grimm I want kill em all!" Xandra said ever so excitedly.

"Let the Headmaster explain to us how this works." Said Eleanor.

*back in the auditorium*

As the Headmaster described what the will do through the microphone in the auditorium we all quietly talked amongst ourselves.

"That Delta guy is sooooo cool, why is is voice like that?" Said Ruby.

"What about that psycho Eva?" A random student said.

"Don't say that she isn't a psycho...I hope." Said Pyrrha

"He's bigger than Yatsu…" Jaune says.

"I highly doubt he is as powerful as him though, I've seen Yatsu fight and he is…strong." Said Velvet

Suddenly Headmaster said "We will begin in ten seconds." After that was said a countdown clock began ticking.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

All four were launched into the air.

*screen focusing on Delta, Blake's POV*

Delta flew through the air with great speed, but he began to slow down. Sensing that he would eventually lose control and simply just fall. He began reorganizing himself and prepping for impact.

He started falling. He put his legs into a landing formation.

A Beowolf pack was wandering around sensing negative emotion. Suddenly Delta fell out of the sky, and crushed the skull of an elder Beowolf. He slowly rose up and the automated voice said extraordinary loud "Hostile elements detected, hostile elements will be eradicated!" the drill started revving up and spinning.

The Beowolf pack began circling Delta. Delta made the first mode and charged one of the Beowolfs. He impaled it, stopped his drill, and rose the Grimm up in the air. He took his left hand and ripped the Grimm off of his drill and threw it at another Beowolf killing it instantly. His drill began to fall off into and the ammo belt fell off from the side of the drill as it dug into the ground, a pole extended from the center of it.

Delta grabbed the drill by the pole and threw it at the first Grimm he made eye contact with. The other Beowolfs realized their chances and ran off. While they scampered off an Ursa came from behind the brush. Delta saw this and declared loudly like last time "Hostiles will be destroyed." The glowing light of Delta's visor changed from yellow to red and steam decompressed from the large object on his back as he charged towards the Ursa. He grabbed the Ursa by the skull and head butted it so hard the Ursa's skull blasted open and of course died instantaneously. The body collapsed to the ground.

He ripped his drill out of the dead Beowolf, and reattached it to his arm.

Suddenly a Goliath smashed through the forest behind Delta. He stared at the massive elephant like creature, and raised the arm with drill attached to it. "Death initiated." He's said before the drill launched forward with and explosion as the propulsion. It of course only cracked the skull plating, but the drill was wedged in the cracks. The Goliath saw this chance to whip Delta around, and it did. It smacked it into every nearby tree. As this was happening people in the auditorium were laughing a bit. Delta's left arm made its way to the right arm and pressed a button on it the cord reeled in Delta on top of the Grimms massive head. The ammo belt reattached to the drill. Delta saw his chance and began firing the gun into the demon's head. The creature screamed in utter agony unsurprisingly, the Goliath began quieting down as it accepted its fate and collapsed to the ground but not before swinging Delta off its head. Delta got up slowly and raised his drill arm in victory as it spun and fired some off some rounds into the air along with a battle cry of victory which was not artificial.

He began walking towards the ruins feeling victorious. "Incoming thunderstorm."

"I stand corrected…" Velvet said.

"That was most impressive." I said.

Ruby was freaking out with excitement over the spectacle of a fight that was shown to her.

The screen then changed over Xandra who was perched up in a tree with her sniper in her hand trying to find something to kill. With no Grimm in long range sight she put her sniper on her back and removed her axes one in each hand, and began jumping down from branch to branch until she reached a branch a little over thirty feet above the ground. She looked down and saw that there were Grimm. She smiled and jumped down. As she made impact an electrical shock wave spread across the ground which also made the Beowolfs lose their footing and fall into the electric field. This made the Grimm convulse and shriek in pain. They soon stopped shaking and screaming and got back up. Now that the Beowolfs enraged at Xandra the negative emotion attracted two Ursas to come from the brush. This only made Xandra laugh. Everyone in the auditorium was confused, even me. Surrounded by a pack of Beowolfs and two Ursas was no challenge for a team. Xandra stopped laughing and put on a serious face. She shook her arms down as an electrical current ran down her arms into her axes. She popped her neck and said "Alright boys let's do this." She threw one of her axes at the Ursai which broke through the armor on its head which killed it and afterwards caused it to convulse.

She put the remaining axe back on her back and charged towards the other Ursa and jumped on its head and dug her thumbs into the glowing red eyes of the demon. The Ursa began to scream in agony as electricity entered its skull, the creature began to collapse. She pulled her sniper from her back and fired it at a nearby Beowolf, she ran to the dead Ursa with the other axe in its head pulled it out from the fading corpse. She returned the axe to her back. Her hands held an electric dust crystal she crushed them in her hand. Electricity coursing through her she raised her arms in the air and brought them back down very hard and fast. After she did that a large bolt of lightning came down and hit the nearest Grimm and spreadout among the other Grimm. Her eyes glowed yellow and electric blue as it happened. The Grimm screamed in agony and terror. They then proceeded to explode. She then lost her balance and said loudly and happily "YAHOOOO, can't do that again for awhile." After that she saw a lone Beowolf trying to escape, she ran up to it and jumped on top of it's back and said in a sarcastic sad voice "Say something nice." Right before she cut its head off. She got up off the collapsed body and laughed a bit. She then proceeded to the ruins to group up with her team.

"Ohhhhhh I like her." Nora said excitedly "We will get along greatly if we're team members."

Ren sighed at the thought of another possible Nora.

"Why did she say that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was drooling at Xandra's fighting abilities

The rest of the school was in utter shock and awe. I was very impressed with the way Xandra fought.

The screen switched over to the cold looking Eva. She sat in the center of four dead Beowolfs impaled by ice through the skull. Everyone was confused because they didn't get to see what she did. Her eyes were shut. When suddenly four Ursas started circling her slowly. Her eyes shot open. Judging by her eyebrows she seemed irritated. She looked around slowly, trying to figure out a I suppose strategy. She slowly stands up with her left hand she reaches behind her for one of her shotguns. "I believe I'm late to meet up with my team, if you would I suggest you get out of my way, before I make you get out of my way." She said in a cold calculating voice. The Grimm of course didn't budge, but did look at each other in confusion. She proceeded create an ice path towards one of the Ursas. Then she ran on the ice, the ice making her a bit faster runner. She stopped running just in front of the Ursa. She extended out the arm with shotgun in it in front of the Ursas face, and fired cracking the plating. She then jumped on top the Ursas head. She took her right arm and punched the Ursa causing the bear trap to clamp down, and crush the Ursas skull as her finishing move on it. She jumped towards a tree, as she did that a small ice tower formed under her foot propelling her onward towards another Ursa. She reeled her fist back in mid air and made contact the Ursas right shoulder and clamped down taking a hunk out of the Ursas arm. She rose her left arm and jabbed her metal claws into the glowing hate filled eye, she then did the unthinkable. She ripped the head off the Ursas body and smashed it face first into the chest and breaking the ribs open and lodging the head in the chest. She laughed a tiny bit.

Everyone was surprised at the at the maliciousness of Eva. Even Ozpin was bit surprised. After everyone recollected themselves they turned back to the screen. While everyone was freaking out over that, Eva had already killed that last Ursa. She turned around and saw there were ten Boarbatusks. "I do not have time for this." She declared with anger in her voice. The air around her arms turned cold looking, and ice formed from her around wrists, and dug its way into the ground. The ice moved toward the collection of Grimm, once the ice collided with the hooves of the beasts, the ice crawled up the legs of the Grimm, which then made its way around each Grimm and froze them solid. She proceeded to remove her shotguns from her back and started firing them one by one cocking the other one by spinning it in her hand. She put the shotguns back in their place and walked towards her destination to meet up with her team. Behind her the Grimm shattered into a million pieces. Walking away triumphantly. "Pathetic" she said with vitriol in her voice.

Everyone was cheering her on with the brilliant display of combat she had put on. To a degree they were just a tiny bit scared see what she was capable of and the fact that a couple of them would end up having to fight her in sparing and possibly the tournament.

The screen changed over to the last team member of EDEX. Eleanor. She was surrounded by several burning cut up Creeps. Standing atop a dying Griffon. She took one of the forearm blades and stuck it inside inside its skull. She look around curiously. Looking for something to hunt. Her head quickly snapped at the sound of trees collapsing and the snapping of claws cutting down the trees. She propelled herself towards the noise using her semblance using the fire like jets. She was met with a Death Stalker snapping at her. "You have two options. You can either step off or you burn to death where you stand. What do you choose?" After that the Death Stalker charged at her. "Number 2 it is. Burn with me." She front flipped over the Death Stalkers claw just narrowly dodging her death. Her elbow blades transformed into her in to guns. She began firing at the unarmored leg joints at rapid speed. Realizing this was ineffective she growled in anger. The guns transform back to blades. The Death Stalker swings at her, she jumps on top of claw and stabs into them. All this did was irritate the demon to an extent. It swung Eleanor around like she was hardly anything. Once the swinging slowed down slightly she pulled her blades from the pearl white bony armor.

She jumped from the claw to the torso I guess knowing it isn't stupid enough to use its own stinger on itself. She didn't have long. She jumped from the torso to the base of the stinger climbing up to the top of the stinger. The monster began swinging its stinger wildly trying to get the huntress in training off. Once she got to the top of the stinger to everyone's disbelief. She used her right forearm blade and cut right through the stinger. Once she did that she quickly propelled herself into the air and fell back to the ground towards the demons stinger feet first and propelled herself with the fire. She made contact, which caused the stinger to impale the monster causing it to scream in pain, it wasn't dead yet. This prompted her to pull out a fire dust crystal, and jam it in between the bony scale like armor. She ran towards the trees and made her blades into their gun form and fired at the dust crystal. The crystal exploded and which caused the demon to die and burn. As she began to walk away she said with victory in her voice "I told you, you would burn."

"She and I will be pretty good friends." Said Ruby

"I would enjoy fighting her." Yang said competively.

"Impressive skills." Ozpin said in his monotone voice

Soon they all made their way to the first year ruins. Which made second through fourth years groan in disappointment. The first years on the other hand cheered at the thought they could be paired with these powerful people. They all quieted down as they saw the team come together. "Hello leader Eleanor." Xandra said in a playful tone while she saluted to match she the tone. "Hello everyone I trust you got here safely." Eleanor said in a commanding tone "Yes ma'am." Eva said in a straightforward tone. "Irrelevant" Delta said in his mechanical automated voice. "Of course I did, I had a fun little walk!" Xandra said happily with a smile on her face. "Fantastic, I believe we have a little audience." Eleanor said pointing to a camera. Xandra ran up to the camera Eleanor was pointing too. "Hello everyone! How are you all?" Xandra said excitedly. "Xandra they can't hear us, why you're doing that is completely beyond me." Eva said with a bit of venom in her voice. "I believe we have an objective to accomplish here, Delta how about you make it harder for our audience to tell who's team we are going to be apart of?" Eleanor asked. "Affirmative ma'am." Delta's mechanical voice confirmed. Delta walked up towards the to the stone ruins, he raised his right leg and slammed it down with such force it shook the ruins causing the relics to jump in the air. Eleanor jumped up to grab two of them from the air as it was happening. Everyone tried to get a good glimpse of what Eleanor caught, but no one saw what she got as the dust had kicked up and clouded up the camera. "Right, let's get back to the academy. Here Delta hold these." Eleanor said discreetly handing Delta the relics. They climbed up the side of the mountain towards the academy.

*back in the auditorium Blake's pov"

The entire auditorium was abuzz with talk of what ruin EDEX acquired. Suddenly the door burst open. Eleanor walked in first with a victorious look on her face. Everyone looked at the dangerous scarlet clad beauty with awe. Following her was the silent giant known as Delta with thundering footsteps that attracted the eyes of everyone who could hear them. After him was the now thought of psycho known as Eva, she quietly follows Delta removing her mask revealing her whole face which certainly got everyone's attention, she was well outstanding looking, but her eyes still looked, cold. After her was the last member of EDEX the eccentric, and alluring Xandra casually waving at everyone she saw, even me.

They made their way to the stage. They stood tall, proud, and victorious.

"Delta I believe you are the one with the relics, give them here." Ozpin said

"Yes sir." Delta voiced as he handed Ozpin the relics

"It appears you acquired a White Rook and a White Knight." Ozpin said loudly and giving the relics back to Delta.

"The relics belong to teams RWBY and JNPR. They are sitting over there. Though you have been through a lot I believe you have found yourself with the most compassionate group of individuals in this school." Ozpin declared.

*Eleanor's pov*

We all cock our heads towards the excited looking group of eight. Delta crushed the relics in his hands which immediately quieted them and got their attention. "Might I have the microphone?" I asked. The Headmaster handed me the microphone. "I look forward to getting to know you all." Eleanor said. Xandra forcibly grabbed the microphone out of Eleanor's. "You eight look very lovely today, oh especially the black clad one with the bow." Xandra said excitedly pointing at her. Everyone looked at Blake for a second. She blushed a bit. "Please excuse her, she is very eccentric." Eva said in her monotone voice. After that Ozpin grabbed the mic back. "I thank you all for your attendance at the initiation, please leave in an orderly fashion, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day." Ozpin concluded.

After Ozpin had the auditorium and gave us our locker numbers we proceeded towards the locker room. Where we began storing our weapons and clothes in our lockers. Afterwards Father sat idol shirtless with whole list of scars holding his head in his left hand, his drill in attached to his right. I guess thinking about the several month long mission that has begun or the things that happened to him so long ago. We all looked at him with sympathy, and sadness on our faces. We then proceeded with getting dressed for sleeping. When suddenly the door burst open with JNPR and RWBY. This made us jump because this wasn't exactly expected. For Xandra it was quite literally as she was now hanging from one of the light fixtures.

"Hey guys!...why is she hanging from the lights?" Ruby said in a confused tone.

"She easily startled. Eva pull her off there please." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Eva complied.

With one tug Xandra fell from the fixture and hit the ground. She jumped up to Ruby closely and eyed her all around.

"Is that a compact sniper rifle combined with a scythe?!" Xandra asked excitedly.

"Umm yes it is thank you for noticing" The red clad marksmen awkwardly said

Xandra jumped over to Yang.

"Ohhhhhh what lovely lovely hair you have." Xandra said interest in her voice

"Why thank you so much!" The brawler said with appreciation.

"Ooo the black bow girl, I love the bow it looks outstanding!" She said with an appreciative tone.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"Oh my dust. YOU'RE PYRRHA NIKOS! I can't believe I get to work with a world class fighter! I've seen all of your fights, all of them." Xandra declared

"Oh why thank you." Pyrrha said.

"Xandra, by the looks of their faces they looked drained. Why not let Delta say hello. Delta come and say hi." Eva suggested.

The giant grabbed his shirt as to hide his scars, he also grabbed his helmet and put it on. He walked over to group of eight with his loud footsteps.

"Greetings would the leaders of the two teams please step forward." Delta's artificial voice declared, Ruby and Jaune stepped forward.

"Here put these on." Eleanor said as she handed Jaune and Ruby a pair of bracelets. One glowing red, white, black and yellow which was handed to Ruby, and the other glowed blue, pink, maroon, and green which was handed to Jaune.

"Are these friendship bracelets!?" Ruby asked excitedly

"No, they are leader designation bands, so Delta can identify you as commanders, I to have one." Eleanor explained

"Awwww. But cool though. Why can't his voice do that?" Ruby asked.

"The helmet only has a set number of words." Eva elaborated.

"Delta shake their hands." Eleanor commanded

He accidentally extended the arm with the drill at the end of it in an effort to shake their hands. Ruby saw the drill and immediately fell in love with its design and what it did for Delta during the fight.

"It is beautiful, look at this thing, it's a spear, a hook shot like thingy, and a machine gun!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is that a Schnee logo? It's kind of faded." Blake asked. Weiss took a closer look at the drill.

"Hey! It is a Schnee logo. How dare you steal Schnee property!" Weiss bursted out

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Eva asked

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss loudly declared

"Ohh I've heard of you and your sister, I love her Kama and her fighting style." Xandra said happily

"Well Ms. Schnee, if you ask we had to rip it off one of your drilling sites in order to make an improvised weapon. The raids were not kind, Delta take that thing off and put it in your locker." Eleanor ordered.

"At your command." Delta obeyed and he walked towards his locker

"Why does he wear the helmet, and why can't he speak?" Ren asked.

"He wears the helmet for targeting and communication purposes, it's automatic based on surroundings or if you're the commander of the team. As for why he can't speak, that's a story for another time." Eleanor explained.

"All of you. It's time to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day, tomorrow we are sparing." Professor Goodwitch declared.

"Yes Professor." We all said in unison.

*in the RWBY bed room*

"They seem nice don't they?" Yang said.

"I can't wait to get to know them. I can't believe how lucky we are to have them as our team members, Delta's drill looks soooooo cool, it's a spear, a cord missile like thing, and a machine gun can you believe it!?" Ruby said with glee in her voice.

"This will be an interesting experience this school year." Weiss said.

"You know Eva kind of reminds me of you Weiss." Yang said jokingly

"Hey! No I'm not!" Weiss said bitterly

"Perhaps we best no joke about our new team members. They are just a door down." Blake said in a suggestive tone.

"Agreed. In fact how about we all go to sleep. Goodwitch is right. We do have a long day. Tomorrow we might have to spar with one of them." Weiss said.

"I can't wait to fight them. I hope I get to fight Delta he seems like a pretty good challenge, he's strong too." Yang declared in a very excite tone.

With that team RWBY went to sleep.

*bedroom of team JNPR*

"Well they certainly are odd to say the least." Pyrrha said.

"Let us talk about something else." Ren suggested.

"Ohh how about that Xandra girl. She seems really nice." Nora said.

"Nora you like her because she's like you." Jaune said.

"What's not to like about me?! Oh I wonder if she likes pancakes. Maybe she'll like Ren's pancakes!" Nora declared eccentrically.

"We should sleep everyone. Tomorrow we are sparing. There is the possibility we could fight one of them which will be a challenge." Pyrrha suggested.

"She's right we should rest up if we want to do well tomorrow." Jaune agreed.

With that they all fell asleep.

*EDEX bedroom*

"Weiss is an ice queen bitch, also can't believe they all bought that story about your drill Delta, did you just do that to fuck with her?" Eva inquired.

Delta nodded.

"Awwww don't say that, she can help it she's been given everything her whole life she's a bit spoiled." Xandra said.

"We must talk about our mission, we must research them find to find a suitable host for her." Delta's automatic voice said before he removed his helmet and became incapable of speech.

"Oh right I heard about phase one, you found the gene sequencing in the red head right Eleanor?" Xandra asked.

"Correct I did find her. Changing what my mother's crazies said 'She will be reborn.'" Eleanor said.

"Oh don't even remind me of that cunt of a mother she was, she killed Delta only by your luck did he come back, she kidnapped me and Xandra, and hundreds of others, not to mention what she tried to do to you, stick everyone in Rapture inside your head. It would have drove you mad, just like everyone else in that horrid city." Eva said

"I wouldn't even call her my mother, she never really cared for me, she's a monster. The only person who really cared for me was father." Eleanor said sadly "Perhaps we should go to sleep, tomorrow I will inform Ozpin his help has arrived."

"We should. We gotta fun day ahead of us, can't wait to fight em!" Xandra said excitedly.

 **Alrighty wasn't that a good chapter? I think it was. Tell me what you think and if I should modify anything for the next chapter. By the way. Eva uses Two sawed off Model 1887's with no stock, her physical attack weapons is a Neko Te combined with a Russian Petting Claw. Look those two up. Well have fantastic a day. I'm already working on the next chapter if your asking.**


End file.
